Complications with love
by JuviaLFullbuster
Summary: A young woman who is mistreated in so many ways finds happiness in a guild named fairytail, she soon developed feelings for and ice mage, everything runs smoothly until a stellar spirit mage also has feelings for the ice mage things get spicy and complicated, who will the ice mage chose? Gruvia, NaLu hints.
1. Chapter 1

H**ey i have decided to make a new fanfic haha this one lucy is the problem haha, i don't like lucy so thats why, i hope you enjoy!**

-x-

Her head dropped and she gritted her teeth, not in anger or frustration, but instead sadness. She had went through this her whole life she had never smiled once or has seen the beautiful sun and blue skies. She felt worthless, annoying and gloomy. She wished she could disappear, but she has to helps her allies. She is from a dark guild. This woman's name is Juvia loxar. She doesn't like hurting others, she was abandoned, lonely and cursed with rain, one day an old man had wanted HER help, her strength. She agreed to help him, in exchanged for shelter and food.

Today she was walking through the forest with her allies, Armine, Anco, Zak and whom everyone called Eagle. They didn't care what the hell happened to her, they could care less if she were to go burn and die in a hole, but they had to keep her by their side. Seeing what was going on they encounter a group of people, one man shirtless, very muscular, spiky black hair and onyx eyes, a woman with blonde hair, big brown eyes, and curvy, another woman with scarlet long hair, shining armor and hazel eyes, yet another girl with pink hair and beautiul green eyes, last but not least a man with spiky pink hair and slanted eyes, all glaring at them.

"The FUK are you doing in this area?" Eagle roared

"It seems your the guild we are after. I'm all fired up!" The pink haired man beamed with his two fist clashing one another.

"Weaklings pickin a fight eh? Look over there the Titania in shining armor" Armine chuckled jealous of the woman known as Titania.

"Who are you calling us weaklings? I'd like to see you try." The scarlet haired woman snapped back.

"Meredy, Lucy get ready." The Titania warned standing cautiously.

"Fine then brats." Zak snorted.

"Salamander I challenge you!"

Armine picked a fight with Erza,

Anco picked a fight with the blonde woman by the name of Lucy,

Zak obviously picked a fight with the pink haired dragon slayer.

Meredy who fought with eagle.

Standing there was a woman. Juvia. Standing there doing nothing holding her umbrella. A shirtless man with spiky black hair glanced at her.

"Why isn't she doing anything?" He thought.

"What the fuck are you doing rain woman?" Zak hisses at juvia. Zak backs up, he stands next to juvia and smashes the umbrella out of her hand.

"Huh!" The bluenette shrieks as he pushes her to the ground.

"You aren't here to make us look weak, be useful for once and actually fight damn bitch. Look I don't care if you don't like to hurt people but your gonna have to." Zak snapped at juvia making tears roll down her cheek and rain come roaring down.

The pink haired man eyes widened, and bared his teeth.

"What the hell was that! She's your friend, comrade." The pink haired man barked at him.

"She isn't our friend, I could care less If she went and died In a hole." Zak chuckled and laughed at juvia.

"What did you just say?" The pink haired man glared at zak's black horrid eyes.

Juvia got up and Brushed the dirt off her dress. She looked at the shirtless man.

"Juvia is sorry." She mumbled.

She shot a jet of water towards the shirtless man that had glared at her before.

The rain continued ragging, and they fought. Juvia's body was made out of water she didn't think any of their attacks would affect her. Meredy summoned her sensory blades and they were charging at eagle, eagle pulled juvia in front of him to save himself the blades pierced through Juvia and she screamed in agony, her knees dropped to the muddy ground and she fell on the ground and closed her eyes.

All of them stopped fighting and stared at juvia there jaws dropped at the site.

"She was actually useful for once" eagle chuckled.

"You... Did that to your own comrade?" The pink haired man mumbled in anger.

"Even though she's my enemy it makes me mad!" The pink haired man charged with a fist of fire and punched eagle in the stomach slamming him against the willow tree.

The fight continued. In the end

Eagle, Armine, Anco and Zak were defeated.

The bluenette's eyes fluttered open.

"Good job Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Meredy." The Titania praised.

They all turned their backs to the bodies and walked. Erza stopped at turned around. She saw the bluenette sobbing to herself. She pitied her.

"Gray, get that water mage. She'll need people to care about her." The Titania smiled at Black haired mage names Gray. He grunted and went back to pick her body up, he gave her a piggy back. "You need people to appreciate and care about you, we will do that, we will show you what friends are." the titania said softly and smiled at the bluenette. she grunted a bit and she wrapped her arms around Gray's neck, she didn't care who he was, or if he was a stranger she wanted to be cared about.

"What bastards, mistreating a comrade like that." The pink haired man snorted.

"Yeah, what kind of person uses their comrade as their shield!" Lucy agreed frowning.

"She is our enemy why must we save her." Meredy asked the Titania.

"She needs real friends who don't treat her like trash." Titania explained and did these hand gestures.

"So... Water mage what's your name if you don't mind me asking." Lucy asked quietly looking at the bluenette's closed eyes. She opened one of them and mumbled something, Lucy could not hear.

"What?"

"J-juvia." The bluenette whispered.

"I'm Lucy, this guy next to me is natsu, the red head is Erza and the one who is carrying you is Gray." Lucy exclaimed.

"We are fairytail.!

They had finished their job and each person got 50000 jewel. When they got back to the guild people treated to their wounds. Everyone wondered who the bluenette was, sending whispers back and forth, one week had passed the guild leader had welcomed her to the guild, she always sat down at a table far from everyone else, alone. She was alone but wasn't lonely. She was happy. Gray had seen her sit their everyday alone and decided to say hi.

"Hey." Gray greeted from afar, he walked toward her and sat down in the seat on the other side of the table.

"H-hello." Juvia blushed and greeted.

"Don't worry their not sayin' bad things about you, they are just wondering who you are, go say hi to them, you have been sitting here everyday alone." He assured and put his hands on his lap.

"Um... It's fine." She whispered blushing a bit.

"C'mon I bet you get lonely." He said frowning.

"It doesn't necessarily mean that juvia is lonely when she is alone..." She said softly.

"Huh? Oh we'll I'm sure you'll make good friends, you seem nice, the girls will like you a lot, I bet some of the boys too." He laughed and smiled at her.

"Thank you." She thanked him for such nice compliments, she never received them, for the first time in her life she smiled, she had a gorgeous smile and her deep blue eyes reflected perfectly on her smooth pale skin. She usually wore a hat but today she didn't wear a hat, her hair was blue and curly down to her breast, she wore a blue and white sundress and wore white flats.

For some reason the ran stopped wherever she was. She found happiness and her rain stopped. A woman with white hair down to her shoulders and blue eyes ran over to the table Juvia and Gray were sitting.

"Juvia was it? I'm lisanna!" The woman introduced her self with a bright smile.

"See? I told you the girls would like you." Gray said and he left the table.

"Gray strips at random times sometimes all of his clothing!" Lisanna giggled and sat down in the chair. Juvia giggled, she felt happy, she felt cared for.

"What kind of mage are you?" Lisanna asked seeming very interested in Juvia.

"Juvia is a water mage! A rain woman!" Juvia said gleefully.

"A very beautiful one too!" Lisanna complimented.

Juvia had the widest smile on her face. Juvia eventually made friends with the guild members. 3 weeks had past juvia was smiling and laughing everyday, Lucy wasn't as much since juvia had joined.

"Juvia! Sooooo... Do you like Gray?" Lisanna asked having a scheming smile on her face.

"W-what? Of course not!" Juvia stuttered blushing red like a tomato.

"Oh well you guys always talk and sit down at a table and stuff, I have heard you went on 2 jobs with Gray, alone, plus you call him 'Gray-sama' and blush more when he is around." Lisanna teased her chuckling at Juvia's flushed face.

"Juvia and Gray are just good friends, just like Lisanna-san, and Juvia! Juvia addresses Lisanna as Lisanna-San!" Juvia shot back turning here flushed face away.

"Well... You address only him as 'sama'. But it's good you don't like him." Lisanna said quickly.

"Why is that?" Juvia asked frowning a bit.

"Well you see their is a girl that likes Gray, and is a bit angry because he seems to be paying more attention to you than her." Lisanna whispered.

"Who likes Gray-sama?" Juvia whispered back curiously wanting to catch up on the gossip.

"Lucy." Lisanna whispered in Juvia's ear.

"R-really? I thought she liked Natsu-San!" Juvia said surprised at the fact that Lucy had a crush on Gray.

5 months have past as everything ran smoothly, everyone was happy, except he fact that Lucy was still not happy and was jealous that Gray seemed interested in Juvia and not her. Lucy always gave Juvia these "back off" looks but Juvia ignored them. Juvia had certainly developed special feelings for Gray, he was so kind to her and always saved her. She forgot about what Lisanna had told her about Lucy. Certainly Lucy would fight to get Gray.

—**x—**

**What did you think? Review? Thanks. Note that the next few chapters will be memories! So each chapter is a memory, don't get confused! :3 **


	2. Chapter 2: The water Mage who never swam

**Thanks you XxPluexX for being the first follower of this story!  
This is memory one, at the beach! Remember this is a memory of something that happened!  
-A water mage that never swam?-**

-x-  
"Hey Gray... We should go to the beach!" Lucy suggested fidgeting and not being able to stand still.  
"Sure!" gray agreed "Me and Natsu will see who is the fastest swimmer." Gray added excited to beat Natsu in swimming.  
"Natsu?" Lucy said confused. She didn't know what was going on, her heart beated fast when he said sure, but she felt sad when he said Natsu. She wanted to go alone with him.  
"Yeah! Natsu and Erza are coming aren't they?" Gray asked to confirm he frowned when Lucy didn't say anything.  
"Lucy?"  
"Huh, what? Oh yeah they're coming."Lucy mumbled, her heart sank,  
It was her chance to be alone with him. She wanted to tell him that they would go alone, but that would be weird, right?  
Lucy told Natsu and Erza to go to the beach with her and Gray, the agreed joyfully.

"Hey Juvia!" Gray called out to Juvia waving.  
Juvia dashed over to Gray and sweetly said:  
"Yes Gray-sama?" She gave him a sweet smile and he smiled back.  
"Lucy, Erza, Natsu, and me are going to the beach wanna come?" Gray asked waiting for an answer but she just stood there staring at him.  
"Loxar?"  
She snapped back to reality blushing at her stupidity.  
"Sorry Gray-Sama! Juvia isn't sure..." Juvia said and pouted.  
"C'mon, a beach isn't complete without a water mage! It will be fun I promise!" Gray pleaded.  
"Okay! Juvia will certainly come! She will get ready!" Juvia beamed joyfully clasping her hands together smiling at him.  
"Great! Be ready in an hour!" Gray smiled and walked off.  
"Gray-sama invited me!" Juvia thought gleefully, butterflies flew all around her stomach.  
An hour later Lucy, Happy, Natsu, Erza and Gray were sitting and a table with an awkward silence.  
"Well then let's go."Lucy broke the silence standing up.  
"I'm ready!" Someone shouted and Lucy looked up to see Juvia wearing a tank top with a see through white unbuttoned shirt, blue flowery short shorts, and white flipflops, she carried a flowery bag and had 2 cute messy curly pigtails that made her look adorable and her curves plus large breast made her look sexy.  
"Wait your coming?" Lucy frowned not happy to see Juvia looking sexier than her.  
"Yes, Gray-sama asked Juvia to come juvia couldn't say no!" Juvia explained skipping towards the table.  
"So lets go!"  
-x-  
They arrived at the beach, it wasn't as crowded as before, it had a fair amount of people on the beach enjoying the sunshine and warm waters. They all booked a place to stay for the night.  
Natsu, gray and happy went in one room, Erza, Lucy and juvia shared another. They all changed into their bathing suits and headed down to the beach, Juvia carried a pink umbrella to block the sunlight, When their feet touched the sand it instantly burned their feet, not actually burning but making their feet hot, while Happy, Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lucy were enjoying the warm water Juvia sat down in a beach chair reading a magazine, Gray grunted and got out of they water heading Juvia's way. He stopped in front of Juvia's chair, she looked up and said confused: "Gray-sama?"  
"C'mon get in the water, don't be boring, it's fun." Gray suggested, putting his hands on his hips.  
"No thank you Gray-sama, juvia has never went swimming before, she just enjoys the breeze and the sun." Juvia explained sighing and putting her magazine down.  
"What! You're tell me a water mage never went swimming before? That's crazy!" Gray snapped back tilting his head to the right.  
"Juvia has never really went anywhere, so juvia will just read, please enjoy the water Gray-sama." Juvia pulled back her magazine. Gray took it out of her hand and slapped it on the sand.  
"It's not fun in the water without a water mage, and are you scared?" Gray teased her making her blush.  
"Well yes Juvia is... A bit scared!" She admitted and faced her legs embarrassed.  
"Talk about honest! C'mon you will like it." Gray laughed holding her hand pulling her up and dragging her down to the waters. With Lucy watching them she grunted in anger, she was about to burst. She crossed her arms and glared at Juvia who avoided Lucy's gaze.  
"Gray is supposed to me mine." Lucy mumbled to herself.  
Before juvia entered the water she shaked.  
"Juvia, get in, it's warm and refreshing!" Gray tugged but she didn't budge, she dipped her toe in the water and her toe bounced back, this time she put both her feet in. She smiled and Gray pulled her in, when the water got to her hips Gray pushed her and she fell underwater she shot back up and shrieked.  
"Gray-sama!"  
He laughed and stared at his beautiful smile.  
"Your smile... One thing I love about you Gray-sama." She thought to herself and laughed. They played in the water splashing the water at each other, Lucy who was swimming with Erza, she scoffed in disgust.  
When they got tired they all got out of the water.  
"Thank you Gray-sama! You were right it was fun!" Juvia thanked Gray for showing her how fun the beach was.  
"Anytime Juvia! I'll make sure you have lots of fun!" Gray chuckled gleefully.  
She blushed beet red, and ran away to catch up with Erza.  
"Juvia? What did I do?" O_o  
"Juvia don't leave me alone here!" He shouted running after here.  
-x-

**Yeah that was a beach scene... Lucy is getting real jealous! Next will be a battle I think lol. Review? Thanks :3 these are short so... Haha I hope I satisfied you will the sweet moments. sorry for grammar mistakes I typed This will my phone**


	3. Chapter 3: I'd rather die!

**Alright the freaking battle moment. The sweet quote.. OMG I'm excited haha enjoy!**

**Also I might stop "I'm sorry juvia " I hated my writing in it haha.**

_  
Gray, Juvia, Erza, happy, Natsu and Lucy were on a job together, they all thought this job was easy, it was until some annoying dark guild got in the way.  
"What the hell do you want?" Gray grunted at the 2 men.  
"What do I want? what do I want? I want Juvia loxar and her beautiful body. We won't hurt you If you hand her over" One of the men with purple hair and white bangs demanded, scanning Juvia and looking closely at every curve.  
Gray stood in front of Juvia getting In a fighting position glaring at them with anger.  
"Over my dead body! You'll have to kill me first! I won't ever hand a friend to anyone. No matter what! I couldn't forgive myself if I did that, I'd rather die!" Gray barked at the men and spat in disgust.  
"G-Gray-sama." The water mage whispered quietly.  
"Exactly what Gray said, we won't hand her over, you'll have to kill us first." Erza agreed.  
"I'm all fired up." Natsu chuckled from behind smirking with anticipation.  
Lucy who stood their mad. Mad! Mad at what Gray had said, but she had to protect her comrades no matter. So she nod in agreement.  
"Juvia stay back! I won't let those bastards lay their dirty fingers on you. Lucy stay with her." Gray warned juvia he looked behind nodding for Juvia to stand back with Lucy. She stood back and smiled, she couldn't help it but cry, he had Said those words, those words she longed to hear her whole life from someone, anyone.  
Gray did the job of beating up those 2 perverts who wanted to touch Juvia's priceless body. But Gray couldn't blame them, her figure was perfectionism. The curves in the right spots.  
"Filthy bastards, wanting to touch juvia, they must be dreaming to think that could Happen." Gray grunted crinkling his nose.  
"Thank you Gray-sama, Erza-San, Natsu-San and Lucy-San, juvia is blessed to have such amazing friends!" Juvia said smiling with the widest smile they have ever saw, it probably hurt.  
They all smiled back, Lucy smiled a bit but not so much.  
-

**That was a bit cheesy, but so sweet n.n, Gray... I'm not sure what the next moment will be. Review? Thanks I love you guys :3 plue :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Skating

**This time they are going skating! :3  
-The ice mage's ice!-**

-•-  
It was a cold October day, it was unusually cold and snowing already, it wasn't even November yet! Everybody in the guild bundled up and drank hot chocolate, except Gray, enjoying the cold weather naked down to his boxers.  
"Gray-sama your pants and shirt" juvia reminded.  
"You guys all suck! This cold is amazing!" Gray scoffed.  
"Easy for you to say! Your an ice mage!" Lucy laughed.  
"Gray I'm-"  
"AHHHH. It's so cold in the guild for some reason! Juvia bets it's warmer outside!" Juvia interrupts Lucy shivering, she pulled on her earmuffs laying her head on the table.  
"I'm never going outside till the cold stops!" Lucy mumbled pulling her hood up.  
"I have an idea!" Gray shot up grinning.  
"I'm gonna make an ice rink for skating!"  
"That is a wonderful idea Gray-San!" Wendy said softly.  
"Juvia would like to help!" Juvia offered standing up from the table.  
"What are we waiting for?" Gray smirked.  
"Me too!" Lucy jumped in.  
"I thought you were never going outside Lucy!" Cana teased.  
"Ummmm..." Lucy paused.  
"Well I wanna help!" Lucy quickly thought and spit out.  
"Wow! Lucy isn't worrying about her self!" Cana continued to tease chuckling and chugging down alcohol.  
"Stop it Cana, I do what I want!" Lucy snapped back.  
"Alright then I'm going!" Gray announced heading towards the door.  
Lucy and Juvia ran after him, going out into the cold.  
"Eh? It's even colder outside but Juvia will manage!" Juvia said with a shaky voice.  
"It's okay Juvia, if your cold you can go back in." Gray said turning his head to Juvia.  
"Juvia will help! Please do not worry Gray-sama." Juvia said giving him a reassuring smiling.  
The three headed down a path into a open space in the forest.  
"Lucy, could you get Virgo? So she could you know dig?" Gray asked.  
Lucy blushed and nodded.  
"Yeah!"  
She summoned Virgo quickly.  
"What is my punishment." Virgo said emotionless.  
"Just dig 2 foot, from here" Gray began, pointing his finger to he right 8 foot away " to here" he finished pointing left to 8 foot away.  
They waited as Virgo dug from "here to here".  
"Thanks, Juvia can you fill this all with water?" Gray asked.  
"Yes of course." Juvia replied filling the space with water. Once the water was in there he froze the water with his ice make.  
"Done!" Gray said feeling proud of himself.  
"Let's call the others!" Juvia suggested.  
They both nodded in agreement and went back to the guild.  
"Guys follow us!" Lucy shouted. Wendy, Natsu, Happy, Charla, Erza, Lisanna, Gajeel and levy followed them, they got to the ice rink that Lucy, Gray and Juvia had made and the gasped in excitement.  
"Wow! It's beautiful!" Wendy beamed from behind.  
"Everyone c'mon get on the ice now!" Lucy demanded getting on the ice.  
Everyone but Juvia got on the ice, Gray frowned when he saw Juvia standing on the snow instead of the ice.  
He glided over to Juvia.  
"C'mon?" Gray said weirdly.  
"No, Juvia wants to watch!" Juvia said childishly stomping her foot.  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the Ice she went wobbly, she held onto Gray tightly to keep her balance.  
"Sorry Gray-sama!" Juvia said quickly letting go of Gray.  
"Nah it's okay, hold on to me or anyone when you need to!" He said, giving her a smile. Juvia squealed and returned the smile. Juvia and Gray went by to Lucy, Erza and Natsu, Natsu kept falling and bonking his head on the ice.  
"Gray-sama's idea was great wasn't it Erza-San?" Juvia said looking at Erza.  
"Yes." Erza agreed. "I'm gonna go help someone who is having troubles." Erza laughed and glided away. Juvia turned around carefully and watched Erza skate away beautifully. Lucy gave Juvia a shove when Gray wasn't looking and she shrieked, Gray turned around and caught her just in time. Lucy's jaw dropped right open in shock.  
'Juvia was supposed to fall and embarrass her self not be caught by Gray!' lucy thought to herseld, she grunted and skated away.  
"Be careful." Gray warned helping Juvia to stand straight.  
"Yes thank you, Juvia is sure felt like someone had pushed her..." Juvia murmured looking down at the ice blushing with embarrassment.  
"Someone probably bumped into you." Gray said. Scratching the back of his head.  
-

**Blah! Yes they skated without skates, haha. Ewe I'm a bad writer. English isn't my first language, so beware xD**


	5. Chapter 5: happy birthday Juvia!

**This time it's Juvia's birthday, also im still typing with my phone on notes then copying and pasting lol it's annoying to do, enjoy! :3**

**-Happy birthday Juvia! :3-**

"It's Juvia's birthday tomorrow what should we do?!" Lisanna panicked jumping up and down.  
"Crap! I forgot, we will um..." Erza came to a stop putting her hands to her head.  
"Oh I have an idea! We should..." Evergreen began but forgot so she banged her head on the wooden table.  
"Why don't we just not have a party, just tell her "happy birthday" she doesn't need anything special." Lucy scoffed crossing her arms and closing her eyes.  
"That's it... Party... SURPRISE PARTY. WE CAN'T JUST NOT HAVE A PARTY FOR SOMEONE AMAZING.." Erza shouted angrily right in Lucy's face glaring at her scaring the living day lights out of her!  
"Haha! Surprise party! That could work! Lets do it!" Cana agreed drinking the rest of the booze.  
The next day Mira sent Juvia on a job so they could set up the party, she would be back in about 8 hours, plenty of time! Gray was on a job as well, alone. He forgot that her birthday was today so he went on a job the day before. Everything was set up, Gray had returned to the guild at 5 pm, he stared at all of the decorations and couldn't say anything.  
"What's... Going on?" Gray asked confused looking around at the people dressed in party hats playing with balloons.  
"Juvia's birthday is today. What did you get her 'Gray-sama'" Cana mocked Juvia, and chuckled. A tint of red was on his face and he shook it away.  
"Her birthday? Crap." Gray said ignoring the mocking that Cana did.  
"Damn, what should I get her." Gray said quietly to him self.  
"Juvia should be arriving in 40 minutes." Levy announced. "Right now just think of something or nothing to get her and we will take out hiding spots."  
Gray sat down for 30 minutes thinking of a present. It finally came to him. An ice sculpture of her. He made an ice sculpture of her and grinned and Lucy gasped.  
"Gray you should make an ice sculpture of me!" Lucy said batting her eyes innocently.

"I don't know... Maybe..." Gray trailed off and rolled his eyes.

"Juvia is a coming!" A voice shouted, they all hid somewhere, in 1 minutes Juvia walked in fast anxious and everyone shouted  
"Happy birthday Juvia!"  
She looked around and couldn't help but let the warm tears roll down her cheek, they had did all of this for her, she saw an ice sculpture of her, she knew it was Gray's, joy filled within her, she laughed and cried at the same time.  
"Thank you..."

**Likey? Review ? Thanks! Love you guys :3**


	6. Chapter 6: present day (the kiss)

**Done with the memories, now back to present day! :) this chapter was inspired by a real fairy tail chapter.**  
-x-  
"All right! All we have to do is find a ring... In this big big big building..." Natsu's voice echoed through the halls he sighed and continued walking with Juvia, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Natsu.  
"I think it's best if we split up, 2 people together." Erza suggested stopping.  
"Yes." Juvia nodded.  
"Me and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, Natsu and Happy." Erza said the teams and dragged Lucy away.  
"_Gray and JUVIA?"_ Lucy thought to her self, she growled viciously and squirmed until Erza let her go and her bum went plonk on the floor.  
"Ow..."Lucy whimpered standing back up.  
Juvia's heart beat faster and she blushed at the thought of her a Gray together. She clutched his arm and joyfully called out "let's go Gray-sama!" She pulled Gray along left of Where Erza and Lucy were going.  
"Hey, slow down!" Gray groaned stopping making Juvia turn around worried.  
"Sorry Gray-sama. Lets walk then." She smiled walking ahead of Gray.  
"Hey don't go on without me!" He chimed and caught up with her.  
"Maybe we should check in that room..."  
Juvia suggested with red appearing on her cheeks.  
He nod in a agreement, they walked to the door and he opened it. They slowly walked in observing the scene, there were lots if cabinets, cupboards, tables and chairs. They checked the cabinets and cupboards, not all of them though their were lots of files and boxes to be ripped open.  
"Hey Juvia, I'm going to look in another place, you stay here." Gray said as he took a step heading towards the door, Juvia lightly grabbed his wrist and pulled him slightly. He turned around in amazement at what she just did.  
"Don't leave... Please." Juvia said softyly staring at him in the eyes.  
"Juvia..." He whispered.  
"I... Really... L-like.. You..." She admitted getting quieter by every word she said.  
Her head dropped to his her red face.  
'_What did you just do Juvia! Your so stupid!_' She thought to herself mentally punching herself.  
"I... You..." Gray trailed off in shock. 'had she really said that? Do I like her too? Yes... No! Why did she suddenly say that?' Many questions ran through his mind, he didn't know what to say... What was wrong with him.  
'_Say something Gray_' he pushed himself, he opened his dry mouth to say something, but nothing came out. All he could do was pull her in and place a dry cold kiss on her soft pink lips. In 10 seconds she opened her eyes not realizing that she had closed them, she came to realize that this was reality, not one of her fantasies of her and Gray. She always wondered what a kiss felt like, she finally felt it. Oh damn those sparks flew, her heart soared, she was in heaven, right now the only thing in her world was Gray Fullbuster, no, Gray Fullbuster WAS her World, she felt like this was all she needed to survive, his touch... Until the door busted open and Lucy stood their and gasped. Gray let go of Juvia quickly and blushed madly.  
"What... What the hell is this? This isn't a time to be kissing!" Lucy stammered imagining her own fantasies with Gray.  
"Lucy, it's not what you think... We just happened to have..." Gray choked trying to think something to explain the situation. "She just happened to have a stain on her lip and I wiped it off with my own lips!" Gray thought of the worst explanation and blushed ferociously.  
_'Her lips were so soft...' _He thought to him self wishing to continue the kiss.  
"And Juvia." Lucy glared at her shaking her head.  
'Oh she is gonna get it... Gray is mine... It's on rain woman.' Lucy said quietly to her self smirking.  
"I'm sorry Lucy-San!" Juvia apologized bowing.

The rest of the mission was awkward, Juvia, Gray and Lucy remained silent while Natsu rambled on.  
Juvia headed back to fairy hills, she jumped on her bed and squealed in excitement.  
"Gray Fullbuster KISSED Juvia!" She said loudly. She said a small oops afraid others would hear her. There was a knock that erupted, she went to her door and opened it. There stood Levy and Lisanna.  
"HE WAT?" The two girls said in unison.  
They all settled down sitting on her couch with tea.  
"Spill spill!" Lisanna demanded.  
Juvia turned her head and changed the subject quickly.  
"So how have you been?"  
"Don't change the subject! Tell us the details!" Levy snapped at her determined to know what happened.  
"Well... We were in a room looking for something, then he said he was gonna check somewhere else, then juvia grabbed his wrist and told him not to go, then Juvia told him she liked him. Then the most amazing thing happened, he... He kissed Juvia! It was the best feeling ever!" Juvia gleefully explained.  
"But then Lucy came in on us and she got mad..." She added.  
"Uh-oh..."Lisanna purred.  
"What?" Juvia said almost scared.  
"Remember what I told you? Lucy LIKES Gray! And she will get competitive and problematic for him! She will FIGHT for him..." Lisanna explained.  
"Oh... I guess it is an uh oh.." Juvia whispered  
"Lucy doesn't like you Juvia. She was saying bad things about you like that your a slut and stuff..." Levy said sadly.  
"She... said that?" Juvia whispered. Tears formed and spilled down her cheek.  
"She said that you just want Gray's body..." Levy added on.  
"Please... Leave me alone... Gomen..." Juvia pleaded and tears continued to pour down her cheek. Levy and Lisanna left without a word or hesitation.

-At the Guild-

Lucy sat their depressed Erza had asked what was wrong but Lucy just shrugged looking even more depressed.  
Gray had went back to his apartment to beat him self up and think about it.  
Lucy could not believe her eyes, how could Gray kiss Juvia on a Job?  
"Tell me." Erza demanded.  
"It's Gray..." Lucy sobbed hiding her face.  
"What the... I'm gonna beat the crap out of that Jerk!" Erza said gritting her teeth angrily.  
"I can't believe he did that!" Lucy cried out and continued to sob.  
Erza embraced her and quietly whispered in her ear.  
"What did he do?"  
"When I walked into a room... He was kissing..." Lucy said but left out the last word, she didn't want to hear nor say her name.  
"What? Who?!" Erza raised her voice in complete shock.  
"Don't make me say her name..."Lucy mumbled.  
"Juvia? But who wouldn't?" Erza laughed a bit.  
"Not funny! And yes the stupid rain woman." Lucy snapped back.  
"Stupid? Lucy? What has gotten into you? Don't talk about Juvia that way" Erza barked and released the embrace.  
"Look Gray is supposed to like me! Because I like HIM!" Lucy said quietly.  
"What who do u like?" Erza said surprised.  
"I LIKE GRAY AND HE IS SUPPOSED TO LIKE ME!" Lucy shouted so loud and it got everyone's attention.  
"Oh no!"  
Everyone started laughing and making jokes about Gray.  
"I'm sorry but there is nothing you can do if he likes Juvia." Erza said confidently turning to walked away.  
"Oh yes their is!" Lucy snickered before Erza left the guild, Erza heard and shook her head.  
'Im disappointed in you Lucy' she murmured to herself.

-Gray's Point Of View-  
_I'm so stupid. I didn't know what do so I just kissed her... Why? Do I like her? She's nice, loyal, strong, beautiful, honest, and she is cute when she blushes not just when she blushes its all the time. I guess I have a little crush. She was never so bold and open like that, she's honest but shy... Why now?  
I need to cool down an Ice mage should already be cold urgh... What about LUCY, she is rather... Not nice to Juvia at times and Juvia is always nice to Lucy no matter what. Juvia is a fun girl. But a man with a cold heart and soul like me couldn't possibly like a woman who is so hot? Not hot... yeah she's hot... her third person is cute too. Sometimes I just want to laugh at her cuteness. But she likes me. She likes me! What should I do Ur? It won't be the same... I can't face her properly... UR... Help... Please... Will she wait for me to fully know and understand my feelings? Or will she move on? Will she disappear if I have feelings for her? Like you left my world when I loved you Ur? You disappeared... People I love disappear. Mom. Dad. Ur.  
I'm afraid if I develop feelings for her she will disappear. But the guild... We have the guild... She likes me then I should give her a chance like a real man.  
I'm going to be a man. It would be fun to tease her, her childish remarks are cute...her pouts are cute .. her laugh is adorable...I hope your at the guild tomorrow Juvia. _

**WOAH THE KISS... Review ? :o :)**


	7. Chapter 7:

**Enjoy :P sorry for the late update I actually finished this chapter last week.**

Gray was sulking in a corner, he noticed that someone was missing. Of course.

The water mage. Juvia.

Why wasn't she here? She usually was here sitting with the girls or maybe even Gray.

But she wasn't.

Something was wrong.

Gray got up and walked past a table that Lucy was and he heard her say something that was not true

"Ugh! That stupid rain woman, all she wants is Gray's body. And her 'Gray-sama' bull is hilarious, do you see the way she acts? She is trying to lure him in and he's freaking falling for it! Ugh and her innocent face is just an act! She is disgusting." Lucy spat in disgust.

'What?' He thought.

_'Juvia wouldn't do that.'_ He convinced himself.

"You shouldn't talk about people behind their back." Gray warned with his back facing Lucy. She turned around in shock.

"Gray!" Lucy squeaked standing up.

"It's all true! Juvia... Her innocent face is an act, she is just after your-"

"Shut up, Lucy..." Gray cut her off getting out of the guild.

"What's bullshit is you..." He mumbled to himself.

He began walking, somehow he was getting closer to Fairy Hills, he didn't know why, but he just kept walking and he stopped.

She was right there.

Juvia.

all alone.

"Juvia." Gray said.

She looked up at,

"G-Gray-sama!" She stuttered, staggering.

"Why weren't you at the guild? You usually are." Gray questions stepping closer to her.

"Juvia had some things to so..." She lied giving a convincing yet lying smile.

"Don't lie to me, Juvia."

"Gray-sama! What are you talking about?!"

"You come to the guild all the time, today you didn't. So what did you need to do?"

"Uh well... Work."

"Liar. Tell me now."

"Juvia doesn't want to talk bad about people..."

"Your gonna tell me. C'mon lets go to a cafe or something, we'll talk there. Okay?"

"Okay."

The two headed to a cafe, they sat down at a table and Gray immediately asked her.

"So what happened?"

"Well... It's...L-" she stammered looking down on the table.

"Would you like anything?" A waiter broke in.

"A slice of strawberry cake, take out please." Juvia said, glancing at the waiter.

"Coming right up." Said the waiter and he walked away.

"You like strawberry cake?" Gray implied arching his eyebrow.

"For Erza-San." Said Juvia.

"So what's wrong?" He asked impatiently twinkling his fingers on the mahogany.

"It's someone." Juvia sighed chewing on her bottom lip.

"Who is this guy? If it is some jerk I swear I'll punch them in the face." Gray exasperated hopping up ready to punch this "someone."

"Actually this girl." Juvia corrected.

"Lucy." Gray said emotionlessly.

"Well... Yes... How would you?..." Juvia admitted with a pang of guilt booming against her chest.

"She says horrible things about you." Gray muttered

"Juvia knows..."

"So that's why you weren't at the guild."

"Yes."

"We should go back to the guild. She shouldn't get the best of you."

"When Juvia gets the piece of cake for Erza-San."

They waited in silence for a few minutes and the waiter came and set a piece of cake in a plastic container.

Juvia paid and they left the cafe heading to the guild.

When they got back to the guild Lucy fired a look over to see Gray with Juvia, her jealously was rising. Rising. She eyed them and watched their movements.

Juvia sweetly and innocently handed Erza the piece of strawberry cake and Erza happily stuffed it in her mouth. Gray who was standing beside Juvia, the two went and sat at the bar, Lucy tried to make out what they were saying, but she couldn't, she only saw those lips moving up and down, so she marched over and sat down next to Gray who immediately glared at her straight in the eyes when he heard her intimidate Juvia, but with an screeching voice, "Gurei-sama!"

"Lucy. Leave." Gray snarled shooting a growl.

"W-what?" Lucy said confused.

"Don't act like you know nothing and don't mock Juvia." He snapped back at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, you say lies and talk bad with your big mouth about Juvia."

"Because it's true. She's full of lies, she's a slut."

"Get the hell away from me."

"I wanna sit here."

"This is the last fucking time I'm saying this. Get The Fuck Away from me!"

Lucy grunted in anger and fled. Gray looked back at Juvia who was at the Fairy Tail entrance. He called her name and chased her like a dog would chase a cat, he found himself in a park, he glanced up and sees her rocking on a swing with tears springy down her pale face. Her face was always pale, a soft beautiful pale, but this pale was unusual. Her painful tears brought the vivd pitter-patters. He cautiously approached her and sat down in the swing next to her and rocked back in forth in syncher. Afraid to make things worse, he watches her carefully as more watery tears escaped. Watery? Tears are made out of water. No, not these ones. These ones are made out of pain and sadness. He wondered what should he do. Should he comfort her? Without further thinking he leaves the swing rocking lone, he takes her away from the swing and pulls her in for an embrace. Her silent sobs gradually turn loud ones and the rain pours down violently slapping his face. He holds her and tightens the grip.

He was never the comforting romantic guy. Awkward. He was never good with these things. He isn't.

He lets go after so long which seemed like 5 seconds. He brings his hands up to her rosy cheeks and wipe her tears with his thumbs.

"Don't let her get you. I like it better when you smile... A real smile. Your better then her, she's just jealous of how amazing you are." He whispered soothingly into her ear. She forced a tiny smile onto her face, she felt happy to have such a great friend in her life. But this forced smile hurt Gray because he knew she was still mentally wounded. And it wounded him.

"Juvia is so happy to have met Gray-sama... He is the bestest friend ever... He always knows how to make Juvia smile, he always protects Juvia, stands up for her, helps her try new things, he makes Juvia happy, but those are only a couple of reasons why Juvia loves Gray-sama." She exaggerated with her cheeks glowing a soft shade of red.

"This lovey Dovey stuff is not my thing. Don't make me sound so great." He said with laughter in his voice.

"You are so great." She almost purred, with her tears slowly dripping away.

"Not really." Gray mumbled looking down avoiding eye contact.

"Juvia doesn't know why... Juvia never was really open. W-what does Gray-sama think of Juvia? Does she bother you?" She pouted.

"Well, I don't know. All I know is that I definitely don't dislike you." He chuckled giving her a big ol' smile, she returned the smile as the rain vanished revealing a blinding rays. Fidgeting with her fingers awkwardly, an idea found its way into Gray's brain.

"So have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah. But he was a real meanie."

"I'll hunt him down."

"Gray-sama is so sweet."

"I'm not sweet!

So what do people do on dates? Just wondering."

"They spend time together, going to the park together, going to restaurants, movies, dances together, and many things, the main thing is that your happy and with the person you love, it doesn't matter what, as long as its together."

"There is a Fairy Tail Party on Friday with some other guilds, maybe we could go together."

"R-really?"

"Yeah... That's a date right?"

"If you want it to be."

"I do."

"Gray-sama, Juvia must be dreaming."

"Why?"

"Juvia thought this would never happen."

"I guess... Me either."

"Gray-sama... When should we go?"

"Gray will show up at 7 at fairy hills."

"Don't make fun of Juvia's third person!"

"I'm not, I think it's cute."

"You do?"

"Blahhh look what you did to me, with all this romance stuff, I wanna barf!"

"Juvia hopes the romance 'stuff' infects you more."

"Now for the 2nd time lets go back to the guild, avoid Lucy...?please."

"Thank you Gray-sama. Juvia will try! Stay with Juvia please."

He nodded and they traveled back to guild, entering almost no one realizing, they sat down at the bar, Juvia popped infront of the job board, she scanned the board as Gray came up behind her.

"Hmm... Juvia wants to do this Job." She said while claiming the job flyer. she went over to Mirajane, Gray puppy-guarded her like her personal body guard.

"Mira-San, Juvia would like to take this Job."

"I'll go with you." Gray offered.

"Alright off you go!" Mira beamed and the two went off for the easy peasy Job.

They returned 4 hours later, it was 9pm so Juvia went back to Fairy Hills and Gray went back to his apartment for a snooze till the next morning.

-Friday 6:37pm Fairy Hills-

"Erza-San, are you sure I have to wear something so fancy?" Juvia pouted, worried.

"Of course, if this is a party then you must." Erza scoffed zipping her dress up.

"I think you look beautiful in this dress anyways. It's like it's made for you."

"Thank you Erza-San." Juvia smiled and twirled around in front of the mirror.

Her delicate snow-white dress ran from chest to knees with ruffles at the bottom and tiny golden sparkles shimmering everywhere. The straps were thin laced, going behind her neck into a bow. An onyx belt around her hips made her curvy figure stand out. Her dress was accompanied by a silver sthin necklace with a shimmering golden heart pendant and golden hoops dangling from her ears.

Her hair was like beautiful ocean blue ripples. A bit of her hair pulled back into an elastic with her bangs covering her left eye. A sigh escaped Juvia's lips as Erza added a black cardigan on.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked sternly.

"Maybe we are over doing it." Juvia sighed in dismay.

"Totally not! This is a party and your going with your lover gotta impress him." Erza chuckled and winked at her.

For the final touch Erza took out golden ankle strap heels and ordered Juvia to put her feet in them and buckle it up. She did as Erza said and smiled when she saw her gorgeous reflection.

"Gorgeous..."Erza said drifting away, closing her eyes slowly.

"Thank you so much Erza-San! Did you get ready as well?" Juvia said clasping her hands together twirling around and around.

"I just need to change." Said Erza as her eyes shot open.

"Oh that's good! Go change then." Said Juvia.

Erza left to go back to her dorm and changed without hesitation.

（≧∇≦）:P

-Fairy Hills Entrance 6:58pm-

Juvia stood at Fairy Hills entrance anxiously waiting for Gray, she hoped he wouldn't be late, and he wasn't fortunately, he walked over and let his eyes take in every single bit of her, and all to come out was .

"Wow."

Gray didn't wear anything fancy like Juvia, he wore a blue t-shirt, a leather jacket and jeans. His raven locks were messy, just the Juvia loved them.

"Is there something wrong? Does Juvia look bad?" Juvia wailed

"Oh no no, let's go. You look great." Gray smiled and nodding for her to walk forward with him. Juvia's heart skipped a beat. It was beating so fast and loudly she was trembling over the fact that her Gray-sama could hear, cause she could her the thumps.

They arrived at the guild some people glanced in awe and jealously as the two went over and chatted with the others.

Crime Sorciere, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegagus and Mermaid heel were here today going insane with Fairy Tail, of course Fairy Tail is always crazy. Makarov was drunk and crossing his fingers that there will be something left of this building by tomorrow.

"Gray-sama, Juvia needs to run to the washroom." Juvia notified scurrying off to the washroom.

Gray went over to the bar to get some booze when someone in a long crimson red dress, blonde hair in a bun and big brown orbs approached him gracefully.

"What do you want Lucy." Gray grunted gulping down a bit of booze.

"Gray, look... I'm-" Lucy said holding his hand, she immediately stopped when Juvia went and stood beside Gray firmly.

"Juvia?" Lucy said surprised.

"Please refrain from touching Gray-sama." Juvia politely said giving Lucy an innocent smile.

"Excuse me? What did you say? If I were you I wouldn't be talking." Lucy snapped back.

"Juvia believes you heard her Lucy." Juvia snickered.

"Of course I heard you!" Lucy scoffed.

"Then why did you ask Juvia what Juvia said? Gray-sama came her with Juvia, not you." Juvia giggled.

Oh boy you could see that Lucy's jealously level has reached the limit, no, 10 times the limit, she wanted to slap Juvia, but she couldn't, she knew she couldn't.

So she gave Juvia a disgusting wrenching look and stormed away in frustration and jealousy, Juvia's display made Gray surprised in a good way.

"Wow Juvia... You handled that... Like a man." Gray said in awe.

"Juvia is a-" She said.

"Woman." Gray finished off the sentence for her.

"Gray-sama said to not let Lucy get the best of her plus Lucy was looking like she was trying to steal you." She laughed locking his arm in hers.

"I taught well." He applauded giving himself a mental pat on the shoulder.

"Juvia feels so special."

"You do?"

"Yes because Juvia has great friends like you."

"Pffttt that means I'm special too."

"Of course you are"

"Everyone is."

"Except Lucy!"

"Now now!"

- *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* -

For the rest of the night they partied hard and forgot about the things that they worried about, Juvia here for the first time.

Drunk.

She doesn't drink.

Today she changed her mind and made a choice.

A bad choice and change.

It was almost midnight.

What Juvia called her 'curfew'.

She seductively called Gray to take her back to Fairy Hills.

He of course agreed, he also knew she was drunk and didn't know what she was capable of, but he was soon going to find out.

(Authors note: GI HEE)

At the entrance of Fairy Hills she slammed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. He knew this wasn't right and he couldn't take advantage of her.

She let herself catch her breath and Gray mumbled.

"Juvia, stop we shouldn't."

"Can Gray-sama take Juvia to her apartment?" She said batting her eyelashes and her cheeks turning different shades of pink.

"Men aren't allowed." He refused sternly.

"Please Gray-sama..." She pleaded smashing her large breast against his chest giving him the old puppy dog eyes.

'Oh god she is making this hard to turn her down, again I can't take advantage of her... But the fact that she's so...

makes this hard to not want to take advantage.' He thought to himself.

"A-alright." He groaned letting her lead the way.

She sang loudly and twirled around on the way to her apartment.

They reached her apartment door, she dug her hand into her purse grabbing her keys and shoving it into the lock. She opens the door impatiently, she immediately slams the door closed, and throws her keys and purse on the floor. She places her hands on Gray's shoulders and kisses him passionately. He responds and tries to stop, he needs to stop because it isn't right, but he doesn't want to stop. So he wraps his arms around her waist. She digs her nails into his shoulders and walks backwards leading him into her bedroom.

'Oh god, this isn't gonna be good.' He thinks, their tongues clash together fighting for dominance as he lays her gently on the bed.

He lets go for a split second and she rolls over leaving him on the bottom and her on the top she giggles and bites into cold flesh on his neck, he grunts as she sits on his torso. She turns around and she unzips the dress, before Gray gets too excited she collapses on his legs.

_'Fuck. Wait no! This is good. I won't have to deal with the result of what we were doing._' He thinks.

He sits up and gently pulls his legs away from under her. She lays emotionlessly on her stomach, he zips her dress back up, rolls her over and pulls the cozy ocean covers over her till her full-of-kisses-neck.

"What an adorable sleeping face." He mutters to himself. Before he leaves he kisses her on the forehead.

"I really need to do some reflecting on why I shouldn't kiss Juvia and be alone with her when she's drunk."

_**Lololololol gotcha xD I think this is a long chapter, was it bad? Good? Worth the wait? You didn't get the lemon :P I wanted to tease you guise. :P**_


	8. Chapter 8: laughter

**AN**: Hello :3 it's a boring chapter I think well enjoy!  
- *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* -

(Juvia's P.O.V)  
Juvia woke up on her bed to bright rays blinding her eyes, Juvia didn't know how she got on but she just got up to brush her teeth, comb her hair, then changes into a blue dress and goes to the guild.  
Before Juvia knew what was happening in the guild, Cana and lisanna engulf Juvia, they squeal and make me sit down at a table. Juvia is really curious why they were like that. What ever it is, will surely cause a commotion. Cana calls Lucy, Levy, Evergreen and Erza over to the table,  
Then Cana asks Juvia.  
"How was last night?"  
Juvia is puzzled. What had happened?  
"What do you mean Cana-San?" Juvia asks in confusion.  
"Don't tell me you don't know what happened between you and 'Gray-sama' last night." Cana snickers at Juvia's blush.  
"What? L-last night?" Juvia says, still confused  
"You were drunk, he brought you back to your apartment he left. End of story, what else happened?" Cana smirks evilly.  
Seems she's up to something not good, my heart pounds against my chest. Gray-sama, I mean he couldn't, to me? I refuse to believe he would do something like that.  
Lisanna giggles at Juvia's flushed face. Lucy on the other hand, her jaw drops the floor in shock, anger and jealousy.  
"No way Gray would do it with slutty Juvia." Lucy mumbles every so quietly and angrily walks away to sit with Wendy.  
"I don't remember anything! I did drink though." Juvia cries covering her face.  
"You were drunk... I bet Gray knows and can explain what happened." Erza grunts crossing her arms. "That disgusting filth took advantage of you."

"Hey Gray! Come ova herea won't cha!" Cana hollers.  
Gray looks at Cana suspiciously and carefully made way to the girls.  
"EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOU AND JUVIA AND WHY YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF JUVIA LAST NIGHT OR YOU DIE." Erza threatens pulling our her sword.  
"What?" Says Gray.  
"You and Juvia, cough cough?" Evergreen scoffs flicking the hair from her face.  
"O-oh... Nothing happened I don't know." Gray lies.  
"Your blushing and you took Juvia back to Fairy Hills." Cana hisses.  
"We didn't do 'it' just some uh... Lip contacting." Gray admitts now with a red face.  
Juvia also had a red shade on her pale cheeks, she sighs in relief.  
"Why didn't you do 'ittttt'!" Cana snorts.  
"Because she had shut her eyes... Thankfully." Gray mutters turning his head different ways.  
"Oh but I bet you really wanted to see Juvia's perfect mounds" Cana teases poking Juvia's breasts making her shriek quietly.

"N-no way! I'm not into that stuff," Gray stammers. "I'm leaving!"  
"Oh don't worry Juvia he'll be back for more!" Cana laughs, pulling Juvia out of the chair.  
"Cana-San, we are nothing like that!" Juvia denies, stomping her foot like a child.  
"Yet Juvia. Yet." Cana snickers, leading Juvia out of the guild.

"What are we doing?" Juvia asks.

"Gonna look for Fullbuster." Cana clucks.

"What? W-why?"

"You guys have to be alone and smooch. And neither you guys drunk."

"Juvia wouldn't be talking if she was Cana-San."

"Juvia you need to wear more revealing clothing. Instead of this dress that doesn't even show skin except your legs and arms. Then you'll impress him. Also try stoping talking third person. For just a few days, see how you like it, I dare you. Just for a little bit!" Says Cana, gripping me harder, red dared to show.  
Cana takes Juvia to a clothing store and loosens the tight grip.  
"Now... We are going SHOPPING!" Cana beams and busts the door down.  
"Cana-San, Juvia doesn't think it's nes-" says Juvia.  
"It is. Don't talk third person right now, just try stopping, it'll be a new thing for you." Cana instructs grinning.  
"But you don't actually have to stop forever."  
Cana drags me around the store, ignoring the racks with t-shirts and pants.  
Cana-San takes a peak at the the skirts and beautiful dresses.  
She comes across one that she said would look good on me.  
It was a sky blue satin skirt with a ruffled see through layer and a black belt attached on at the top of the skirt.  
"This one is awesome, we will look for a blouse." Says Cana.  
Cana let go of my hand and lead the way to blouses and cardigans.  
Cana-San snatches a white ruffled blouse before another woman could. Then she picked up a light blue cardigan and ordered me to try it on in the changing rooms.  
I did what she said and indeed, there was an improvement. I looked so wonderful.  
"Cana-San, Juv- I love it!" I say happily.  
"Now take it off, we'll pay for it." Says Cana.  
Juv- I return to the changing room and take all the clothing off except my undergarments and put on my blue dress. Cana and I go to the cashier, we pay and she hands me a big bag like any other store.  
I skip out of the store in joy.  
"Okay go back to Fairy Hills and change." says Cana.  
"Okay! Juv-I mean I will! I will! Will Cana help?" I say giving her a convincing smile.  
She frowns but ignores the fact that I almost used third person. I remember the time I was very young like I was born talking in third person. A lot of people were weirded by the fact I talked in third person. They avoided me and whispered about me behind my back. But I always followed them hoping they wouldn't hear my silent cries. My heart still aches and tightens every time I think about the past, but now that I have amazing friends, family, it doesn't hurt so much, they never knew how fun I could be, how happy and funny and how... How wonderful I could be! If only the wanted to be my friend. The rain would go away, I wouldn't be so gloomy before, maybe we could be running through the flower fields, fighting for each other, protecting, having fun! But the life I have is the best, I don't want anything to change! Maybe one tiny thing. But who I am is who my friends love. They don't wish for me to change. I won't change for someone to like me.  
"Cana-San... Do you want me to change by not talking third person?" I say arching my eyebrow.  
"No, thats not what I mean, don't change Juvia, sometimes you just need to spice things up a bit like your clothing and try different things, like not talking in third person. Your my friend because who you are. But STOP FOR ONCE." Cana-san chuckles and gives me a grin.  
Cana, even though you embarrass me sometimes, you mean so much to me. If only Lucy was like you.  
I return the smile as a thanks of being such a good friend.  
Yes that's right.  
Don't change to fit someone else's likes, or change to make someone like you. But trying different things... I'm sure I can continue dropping the third person, try things... Just for a few days. But also with the clothing... Just for a day right? Cana is right, since Gray-sama strips all the time... I will wear things more revealing, I just got a little uneasy and the chills when I wore that stuff, but now I should be brave and wear those things, yes I've always wanted to be bold like him... and wear clothing like Cana-San and Lucy-San. They look flawless and sexy... Something I'm not, but maybe wearing clothing like them will make me more desirable to myself and others, I want to feel good about my self! I will! I can't wait to change into my new clothes.

(Gray's p.o.v)  
"Why would you even take advantage of her? Gray, I'm disappointed." a redhead scoffs.

-  
"Maybe I should do back to the guild." I mumble to myself.  
I walk down a path brushing the rocks out of the way with my foot. I wonder if Juvia will question me. I hope I don't have to deal with anything else, but I was really stupid last night, why did I not resist the temptation? Temptation!? Yes it was a temptation, when she kissed me, something just told me to respond, respond I did. What a stupid choice. Admit it Juvia, I'm a butt, no good for you, why do you like me. I'm am an cold ice mage, my heart and soul is made out of ice, beautiful ice, but cold. Heartless Cold. No one likes cold! If you think I'm the one for you Juvia, your heart will just be turned into shattered ice. Broken. Can't be fixed, like a shattered mirror can't be fixed. I Disgust myself. I want to crush something, someone. I'm really hoping no one gets in my way, but of course I hear a voice call out my name. I glance behind my back and see a blonde haired girl coming my way.  
Lucy. I stop.  
What the hell does _she_ want?  
She's only 5 feet away. I turn my head back around and continue walking ignoring her calls.  
"Gray! Wait please!" She calls again.  
I come to an abrupt stop.  
"What do you want." I say more aggressively then I wanted it be, with my bare back facing her.  
"Gray... I'm really sorry. Can't we just forget? I mean the things... I said about Juvia, sorry, it's just-" she says.  
"Why forget? Why are you telling sorry to me? Why not her? Why did you even say those things about her?" I break in.  
"Because... Because... Gray... I-I also... L-li-like you, I can't stand her being like that to you, I liked you for a long time! Before Juvia joined, I just never had the courage to tell you, I was jealous she beat me to it." she confesses.  
_Lucy likes me? Juvia likes me? What the hell. _I can't handle this situation. My head is going to explode. The blood rushing to me head... Too much to take in. How do I handle this? I'm wishing I never entered both of their lives. My head is spinning, I can't think straight.  
"So please Gray, can we still be friends?" she pleads, I hear her feet shuffle closer and closer, I have an urge to move farther and farther and disappear.  
"Lucy, I need some rest. My head is going to explode." I say walking away from her, trying to get out of her reach.  
"Sorry Gray!" She calls one last time before I head to my apartment. On the way to my apartment, I didn't get so lucky. I bumped into Cana was was dragging Juvia recklessly.  
"Gray! What do you think of Juviiaas new outfit?" Cana questions shoving Juvia in front of her like a shield.  
"Fine." I murmur, not knowing what to else to say I walk past them without a single breath.  
"Gray-sama." I hear a voice whisper.  
"Hey idiot is that all?" says Cana.  
I ignore their words and continue to walk down the rocky path.

"Gray? Something's up, bastard."  
"Gray! Hey don't ignore me! Gray!" Her shouts fade into sounds barely audible being swallowed by the winds' howls as I move farther away.

(Juvia's p.o.v)  
Gray-sama, he walked away.  
He ignored us like we were invisible. Theirs something wrong... I need to help him, that's what friends are for. Something is definitely wrong. I want to have him trapped in my arms till smiles, to whisper 'everything is going to be alright, I'll always be their for you, Gray-sama' without needing to know what is wrong. I just need to be there for him. Just like he is for me. Because I love him. Because he is my friend, a part of me. I can't help but to find my world full of sadness when my precious friends are like that. Because he is my responsibility! My world! My light! This time I will be the one helping him, not the opposite!

Cana and I head back to the guild first, I didn't want anyone to know that I'm going to see Gray.  
After I anxiously waited for a few minutes that felt like a life time, I unnoticeably escape the guild and head to Gray's apartment. It's where I'm hoping he is.

-  
I knock gently on his door.  
"Gray-sama?" I cry out.  
Someone opens the door,  
Gray-sama.  
"J-Juvia? What are you doing here?" He says as his eyes widen.  
"Gray-sama looked like he needed a friend." I say and smile at him.  
"Well, come in I guess." He says clearing the way for me. I step inside and let my dark blue eyes wander around his house, it is so plain, so white, so untidy, but also so clean. He leads to the way to what seems to be the living room and slumps on a shiny black leather couch. He nods for me to join him, I slowly and awkwardly take a seat, he breaks the silent with question, in his voice I can hear the anger, I feel it.  
"Why did you come?"

"J-I always remember how your there for me, so I want to be there for you, your my friend, when your sad, I'm sad, when your happy, I'm happy." I respond.  
I look down to my knees and feel his black mysterious orbs trained on me, watching mine.  
"So, if Gray-Sama wants to tell me what makes him so glum, please do."

"It's better if you didn't know." He says coldly. His chest rises and falls, his breathe reads icy.  
"I-I understand." I stammer.  
He sounds like he is furious at me.  
Did I do anything? Did I cause this? I cross my fingers I didn't.  
I hope I can make him laugh and smile like he makes me. I long for his smile, so sweet, so beautiful, so wonderful. His laugh always echoes in my head, replaying over and over again like a CD player stuck on replay, daring me to drift off in my own world, where all their is, is him, and me.  
But of course, reality isn't that kind, in fact, reality is cruel.  
I remember the first time when we laughed, when I made him laugh, it was such a beautiful sound that pulled me into a dream.  
"I doesn't know what to do if Gray-sama doesn't tell me though." I quickly add.  
"You don't have to do anything Juvia, it is best if you don't know, what happened to your 3rd person?" He says.

"Ah well, I just, well Cana told me to try stopping." I say.

"Oh." He huffs.

"Excusing that. I will make Gray-sama laugh like the first time I did!" I giggle, standing up.  
I pull him up with my two hands, he staggers, getting back on his feet.

"Juvia, no. You don't have to do such a—" he says.

"I do." I break in.

"Juvia... Really, you don't..." He trails off.

"Go outside with me. T-to the park," I order.  
"or else it'll rain because I will cry."  
He stands there dumbfounded. Did he not hear me? I must do things my way. In order to make him laugh, I will do whatever it takes.

"Now." I demand.  
Without further hesitation he heads towards the door.  
Good Gray-sama.

"Let's go on the swings." I say.  
I take a seat on the left swing and motion for him to sit on he swing next to mine. He obeys.  
That's better Gray-sama, no hesitation.  
"What do I do now..." He mutters

"Let's see who can go the longest without stoping on the swings." I say.  
He sighs and swings back, forth, back and forth.  
"Hey! That's not fair Gray-sama! J-I didn't say 'ready set go!'" I pout.  
"You just did." He retorts.  
I whimper and swing back, forth, back forth, back and forth. Repeatedly until I give up.  
"Gray-sama wins, I'm tired." I sigh in defeat.  
"Of course I did." He brags.  
I thought I saw a tiny smile, but it faded away before I could get another glimpse.  
"Let's walk now. Just relax!" I say.  
He shrugs and follows. We stroll around the park until I come to a stop mid-step. In front of my eyes are a bed of delicate flowers. Soft green flowery bed. I run. I run on my bed. Spinning around lost in a wall of petals, I lay on the bed and stare into the azure skies.  
I remember when I first saw these skies. Incredibly beautiful, I wouldn't mind living in the skies.  
Someone joins me, disrupting the peace and quiet. But then. A new quiet forms.  
"It's beautiful." he says in a hushed tone.  
"Yes. So beautiful." I agree.  
They are beautiful. So beautiful.  
Magnificent, I wish I looked like  
the skies.  
"The skies remind me of you, because your hair is blue like that." He says.

"Then your eyes remind me of the sea."  
A smile forms on my lips, but Gray-sama, the skies are much more beautiful then me.  
Full of wonder, full of myth, full of curiosity. But thank you. To me it's a compliment.  
"I'm Not as beautiful as the sky and sea though." I say.

"Your right. Your not. Of course you aren't." He grumbles.

A small choking coughed escapes my throat when I hear him say that.  
What? I must have heard him wrong. I mean I know I'm not beautiful, but... All I can say is. Another piece of my heart has chipped off.  
"Your more." He says.  
_I'm more? What_ does that mean? _More_?!

"You should have seen the look on your face, I meant the skies and seas are beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." He laughs.  
He's right, I should've seen the look on my face. I was speechless, I thought he meant I was ugly. I am. But now, now that he said that, I feel beautiful, natural, wanted. Ever since I joined this guild. I realized what guilds were. What friends and family are. Where home is.  
A guild is a place for family and friends, to protect each other, live for each other, risk for each other, laugh with each other, cry when someone cries, barely forgiving the ones who have left a scar on a dear friend, making sure nobody looks down on them, returning the pain 10 times more to the ones who have hurt your friends. But master Makarov always says; " ." But of course some people in Fairy Tail don't forgive that easily. But in the end. We forget. At least try to forget. Wipe the bad times out with the better ones. Fairy Tail, will never be outshone.

"Gray-sama laughed! I caught you red-handed! And that was cheesy." I point out giggling.

"Oh yeah. I did." He chuckles.  
"That was. Fast."

"Indeed. That's a good thing!" I agree.

"Guess so." He mumbles.

"I wish I could sleep here, in the flowers." I say.

"Maybe you can." He says.

"How? How would I?" I say, dumbfounded.

"We can bring all the flowers to your room and put them on your bed!" He laughs.

"But the flowers will die!" I pout.

"Not if they have you." He says.

"Wh-at." I whisper.  
He smiles.  
"Your cheesy!" I laugh.

"No I'm not, it's true." He objects.

"Cheesy!" I giggle.

I stand up and motion for him to do as well, I stand on my tippy-toes and give him a peck on the cheek.  
"Thank you for going to the park with me." I say, with a patch of pinkish red on my cheeks.  
"What was..." He starts but then  
he nods, him as well has slightly red cheeks.  
"Let's go back to the guild, I take his hand and run, practically dragging him.  
"Oh, I forgot to ask, this morning..." I trail off. I don't want to brew up an awkward subject.  
"Hm?" He says.  
"Nothing, what's your favorite color?" I ask, quickly changing the subject.

"Blue." He answers.

"Mine is too." I say.

"When I looked at your hair, I really liked that color, also the skies, and the oceans." He says.

"Blue is the most beautiful color in my eyes." I agree.  
"C'mon, I want to get to the guild fast, Gray-sama is so slow." I tease.

"You completely dropped the third person." He laughs.

"I did? I did!" I beam.  
I did? Yes I've been so distracted with Gray-sama that I completely forgot about it, what if I can't talk in third person again?  
A chill runs down my spine, just the thought of not talking in third person again scares me. But I like it. It sounds normal, like I'm a normal water mage.  
"Gray-sama, do you think I'm better without third person?" I ask.

"What makes you think that? It doesn't matter to me." He says quickly.

"It hasn't been a week yet." I pout.  
"But I guess that's fine, I'm already used to it now."

Before we knew it, we had arrived at Fairy Tail. We enter to find that their was nothing but tables and people soaring through the air and roars booming in ours ears.  
"Natsu... I'm gonna go freeze his ass." Gray grunts heading towards Natsu who is standing on a table painted with his fire.  
"Isn't this guild wonderful." I murmur, smiling, heading back out of the guild, unusually I hear feet shuffling behind me. I glance behind me but no soul seems to strolling around. Weird.  
I sit down on an old bench with my nails scraping off the brown paint bit by bits.  
Just by looking at the bench. It's old.  
Insecurity rushes through me as a women pops before me. Startled, my hearts jumps as she sits it the remaining space on the bench.  
I have an urge to jump up, run away and be shielded by Gray's castle like arms. The arms where nothing can bring harm to me, and bury my head in his chest.

"Juvia, just stay away from Gray. I like him too. And he's for me. Not for you." Lucy's warns me with her furrowed eyebrows and big brown orbs fixated on me.

"You do not control my life Lucy. Nor Gray-sama's." I retort holding my gaze on the lone pebble slightly buried in the solid yet fragile dirt.  
"But I liked him first." Lucy's scoffs.

"But I confessed first." I snap. "He likes who he likes."

"If you don't stay away, it won't be pretty." Lucy growls.

"Is that a _threat_?" I say.

"It's a threat." she hisses.

"I no longer have respect for you. As well as some others don't." I giggle a bit wearing the cheerful mask over my frightened emotion.

"Does it matter? I'll make sure Gray likes me not you." she scoffs.

"It'll be a very tough and long road for you, you won't even meet the end of that road when you die." I say. "Excuse me. I'm gonna go back to the guild. Despite the noise and craziness. I'm going on a job."

"Hope you don't return." she laughs.

"Oh, I'll be returning. With Gray-sama!" I beam with a grin.

"You are not!" She shouts with clenched fist.

"Oh, but I am. I've already went with him before." I say. "Don't you have Natsu?"

"What? Natsu?" She says dumbfounded, blushing.

"Don't you like him? Doesn't he like you?" I say.

"I did. But ever since Lisanna came, he forgot about me. I won't let that happen with Gray."

"Maybe he's blind. I think he likes you, think before you want to purposely hurt someone and get their heart broken, purposely." I say walking away.  
Oh god, I can't believe I just did that. Can't wait to go on a mission.  
I arrive at the guild, things seem to have settled down. Luckily. I tell my eyes to search for a shirtless man. Unusually I can't see him. But my hearts jumps for the second time of the day to someone's touch on my shoulder.  
I nervously turn around, I sigh in relief when I see the shirtless man I have been searching for.  
"Gray-sama, would you like to go on a mission with me?" I ask.  
"Sure, not a hard one though. But well paying." He says.  
I nod in agreement. We both stand in front of the job board and search for a good job. Gray picks up a flyer and claims it; "This one!"

"What does It say?" I ask, curious.

"Help is needed to search for a valuable book. Willing to pay one-million jewel." He quotes aloud.

"It's almost s-rank!" I screech.

"Yeah so? I bet it's really easy." He says.

"The rank it says, it is that hard Gray-sama." I say.

"No. It's easy. C'mon," He says "I'll tell Mira."

"Alright..." I agree.

"Me and Juvia are going on this Job." He says to Mira.

"Take some others with you." Mira suggests.

"No, we can handle it." He says, all mighty.

"Alright then, off you two go, make sure you bring some things with you." says Mira.

I go back to Fairy Hills to get some things for the job, after that we happily begin the job, but I have this bad feeling in my gut, I hope it's just my stomach. I'm crossing my fingers.

**AN**: yeah I think this chapter had more than 3k words... I did this on my phone. Apologies. I'll start doing it on My laptop.  
What did you think? Juvia got a little spicy this time. Rawr. I would also appreciate if I got more reviews. I have 7 chapters and only 10 reviews.

:(((((((  
It seems no one likes my stories.  
Moving on, tell me what you think in a review.


End file.
